


Wounded

by CatherineWinner



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: Time will heal all wounds they said.They lied./maybe





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited..mostly because I've been out of the game so long that I've lost all contact with my betas. So yeah, judge me as you will. If anyone is up for volunteering you are more than welcome! :p
> 
> I've had this plot bunny in my head for years and finally decided to do something about it.
> 
> Reviews would be epic!

_“What works to calm your OCD ass down?” It was said in jest, but a big part of Travis really wanted to know. What the hell did calm down his partner? Aside from the damn grass watering?”Why do you have to be so damn intense about everything?”_

_ “I have to be intense because you’re so laid back you’d the criminal walk if he bought you a beer.” Travis snorted as Wes continued, “walks cool me down, and my grass, but that doesn’t even help with you.” Wes said it in a way that was so dismissive that it actually hurt a little. But the smile that followed right after takes the burn off it. _

_They argue for another 10 minutes before agreed they need a taco break. _

Travis wasn’t sure why that memory came to him, it was random and they had some version of that fight every week since the day they met. But it made him smile, he slid his bike onto the expressway, eager to reach his partner to start their day.

It was funny, in so many ways, his day never really started until he met Wes, everything he did up until or after their shifts just felt like filler.

He heard the news over the scanner. He heard the words, could easily comprehend them through his ear buds even over the traffic around him.

He maneuvered through traffic, hearing the report endlessly repeating in his head. H

Travis pulled to a stop and threw his helmet somewhere close to his bike, he didn’t bother to ensure he could find it when he was ready to leave.

He eyed the ambulance that was already pulling away, their lights off but the vehicle sped away from the scene.

Travis tried to get organize his thoughts.

He needed something to ground him, he tried to recall the trick one of his many social workers had taught him.

Look for the biggest thing around you and focus on that.

Wes’s car.

Wes’s car doesn’t make any sense.

He had no reason to be in this part of town.

They had been planning on meeting in the office to go over the details of their newest case.

Shattered windows, tire tracks, cops everyone.

A uniform walked past him, Travis reacted with a hard grasp.

“My partner,” He rasped out.

The man gave him an up down inspection before replying. “Captain Sutton wants to speak with you. He’s over there.” The man motioned a yard ahead of them where their Captain stood speaking with several other officers.

“I don’t care, where’s Wes?” He snapped.

The officer spotted Kate and Amy and desperately waved them over, eager for back up.

The Detectives spotted their colleague and hurried toward him.

“Travis, come on.”

“No. Where’s Wes?” He knew he spoke the words, but didn't recognize his own voice in them. 

Amy took his arm, “Come on sweetie. Come on, let’s go talk with Captain.”

He wanted to shake her off, he wanted to scream in her face that he didn’t care about Sutton, he wanted to know where the fuck his partner was.

Sutton’s frown deepened when he saw Travis, Amy and Kate make their way through the throng of officers to him.

“Travis-.” the older man started.

It the same voice that Travis himself has used on dozens of families, with dozens of victims.

“Where’s Wes?” It was a demand, everyone heard the harshness of his tone.

The jovial and goofy Travis was gone.

He was pure rage in that moment, he wanted Wes.

Sutton rested a hand on his arm, “There was an accident, son.”

Travis had mentally accepted this fact. He looked around for more ambulances.

He had seen the one pull away from the chaos of people and cars. He pointed to where it had been moments earlier. “What hospital are they taking him too?”

“Travis, I need you to listen to me. It was a bad accident, he didn’t even see the car coming..Travis he didn’t make it.” Travis heard his words, he heard that he needs to listen, he heard that it was a bad accident and he heard that Wes didn’t see the car coming.

But that last part didn’t quite compute in his brain.

He frowned, scrunched his face, Amy had a hand resting on his shoulders, Sutton had a hand still on his arm, he glanced at Kate who had tears in her eyes.

“What?” it was half sob, half plea.

“He’s gone, Travis. Wes didn’t make it.”

Travis wasn’t sure what happened after that, because that, those words, he did comprehend.

His partner, Wes, was dead.


End file.
